


Everything to share(仓雏）

by yuyu940



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	Everything to share(仓雏）

能在繁忙的工作后泡一泡温泉，简直是享受。  
他们七个人难得有两天共同的假期，于是有了这一趟两天一夜的温泉旅游。

刚刚村上说有点晕，便先出去了。  
大仓见状，也说不泡了，立马跟在身后也走了。

余下的人交换了几个心照不宣的眼神，却还是识趣地没说什么。  
倒是上了趟厕所后回来的锦户，打量四周才发现人少了。

“村上君呢？”

“出去了。”有人懒懒地答他。

“大仓也？”

“也走了哦。”

“那多危险啊，”锦户急切地从水中站起来，“不行，我去找一下他们……”

丸山眼疾手快一把拉住了他：“算啦算啦，亮。”

“大约，他还是惦记着上一次他是最后的，不大甘心吧。”横山靠在池边，脑袋往后仰，煞是惬意。

“什么啊，上次的抽签，subaru写了两个4号，我和yasu不还是没说什么嘛，”说罢，锦户回头向安田寻求援助，“对吧，yasu。”

安田一双手搭在池边，闭着眼：“没关系啦，现在这样我已经很开心了。”  
小尖嗓软软的，锦户从中一点都听不出这人是前阵子才当着自己的面盛气凌人地压着人家村上的安田。  
锦户简直怀疑，团里的大家是不是或多或少都有点双重人格？

“再说了，亮，上次演唱会通宵排练休息的时候偷偷钻到hina被子里去了吧，”涉谷幽幽地昵他一眼，“——你是不是以为大家都睡了？”

“亮酱！”

锦户有些结巴了：“那、那个……要这么说的，横山君也是啊！说是钥匙又落下了，让最后一个离开的村上君送一下到他家。我在电话旁边都听见了！那个绝、对是故意的！绝对！”

目光的矛头马上指向了横山。

“喂，横山裕，这是怎么回事！”  
“对啊，横山裕！怎么回事！”

“……不是，才不是故意的！笨蛋啊……我跟你们讲！maru才是，maru他啊之前又在hina家留宿了。他们才是，绝对又发生了什么我们不知道的事情！”  
横山一张白皙的脸也不知道是紧张，还是泡温泉导致的，如熟透的苹果一样红通通。

“我、我吗，”丸山指了指自己，似是要掩饰慌乱，勉力扯着嘴角笑了笑，“那个……大概……那、那你们也得说说subaru！subaru约了信酱出去玩，还像女朋友一样让信酱开车去接他。结果在车上就把信酱扑倒了吧！”

“你这家伙！到底是怎么知道的……”涉谷难以置信，一双眼瞪得极大，声音倒是越说越小。

倒是一旁的安田，目光从这个移向那个，眼睛越张越大，似乎是有几分生气了。

“你们几个！不是说好了不再勉强信酱嘛，他愿意的时候才能做。而且不能多做，纵欲对身体不好啊！”

四人面面相觑，赧然地将视线四处乱投，硬是不往安田那边看一眼。  
好一阵让人煎熬的沉默中，终于有人出声打破这尴尬了。

“说起来，subaru和信酱到底发生了什么啊？信酱居然同意了这么荒唐的事情。”

瞬间，安田也点着头，靠过去丸山身边：“就是啊。那天他说要和我们谈谈的时候，我还以为信酱会借机杀了我们。”

“想知道吗？”涉谷从那一双双闪烁着好奇的目光看过去。

大家直频频点头。

“那——”  
“不告诉你们。”

“诶——”  
“什么啊这是——”  
顿时怨声连天。

“为什么横山君一脸了然于心的表情啊！”  
锦户却注意到在这之中有一个和大家不一样的人。

横山垂下了目光。  
冒着热气的温泉水被他的手拨弄出一圈圈涟漪，然后浅浅地泛开。

“hina他啊，大概——”  
“和我们不一样。”

“不……一样？”  
“……那是什么意思？”

横山没有回答，只是阖眼，缓缓沉下了身子，让水没过他的肩膀。

“……谁知道呢……”

水汽中的横山，迷蒙间缭绕着他们看不懂的寂寥。  
一时，谁也没再说话。

那头，村上和大仓回到了房间。

刚泡完温泉，他有些口渴，拧开瓶盖才刚灌进一大口，大仓就从身后抱住他。差点就喷出来了。

大仓埋首在他肩窝，一双手从腰侧绕到身前，牢牢圈住他腰身。  
他们用的都是涉谷自己带过来的洗发水和沐浴露。两人靠得那么近，相同的香气愈加馥郁。  
大仓还想细细嗅嗅重叠的气味，却碰到裸露的肌肤。

身体的还泛着热气，比平常还要热上几度。  
刚泡完温泉，皮肤都是滑溜溜的。

大仓的嘴唇就在他的颈间来回摩挲着，轻轻的鼻息，也统统在触碰着他的肌肤。  
一下又一下，似有无数虫蚁爬过一般，瘙痒不已。

“……たっちょん，我水都还没喝完……”村上微微缩起肩，但也无法阻止在肩窝耸动的头颅。

“没关系啦，信酱喝信酱的水，我做我的事啊。”  
除却用唇瓣轻碰，大仓还用嘴唇含住，温润的舌头一点点地在那上面磨蹭。  
村上甚至感觉到，有牙齿在细致地厮磨，齿锋不锐利，但是在颈部这个脆弱的位置啃咬，总让人莫名的有些畏惧。

“……刚刚才洗完澡，等今晚再做吧……”

听了他的话，大仓倒真的停了下来。

“可是啊——”  
“我等不及了啊。”  
说罢挺了挺胯部。

村上沉默了。

“信酱。”  
他笑着，甜甜地唤了一声。  
好似从前，大仓还很任性的时候——  
既抛不下偶像的包袱，也不完成不想做的节目任务。

那时候他也这样软软地叫自己，刻画在语气里的全是撒娇请求。  
他叹了口气，却还是会挡在前面。

大仓听见他妥协的叹息，翘起嘴角，慢条斯理地动手解着村上腰前的腰带。

这种被人紧贴着后背且被脱衣解带的感觉不是很好受，甚至都有点算得上是羞耻了。  
反正再扭扭捏捏到最后还是要做的，他还不如自己大大方方脱了算。

村上按住他的手：“た、たっちょん，我自己来就可以了——”

为喜欢的人脱衣服，大概也算得上大仓颇为中意的情趣之一，他当然不会让人剥夺他享受的权利。

两人争执不下，倒是大仓，不自觉就将全身力量向前倚。村上只顾着那根腰带冷不防被大仓压着就往前倒。幸好他反应够快，立马撤离双手撑在身前，才没有直直地撞在矮桌上。

这样的大动作，加上刚刚的拉扯，那腰带虽然没有解开，却是松懈了不少。  
村上那身藏青色的浴衣顿时就松松垮垮着耷拉下来。

大仓随着他往下倒，现在就是将人整个禁锢在怀中，两人都是半跪在地。这个姿势让两人契合得更加紧密。

这样子——  
似乎也蛮不错的。

大仓拉住他的一边衣襟，稍稍往下拉。背后露出了更多的肌肤，那边被扯低的浴衣只是堪堪挂在肩头。  
大仓将脸埋在那里，一只手从浴衣下摆探进去。浴衣被他撩得更凌乱了，村上的一条大腿毫无遗漏地露了出来。

这人的身材和比例着实好。  
大仓的一路摸索，从脚踝向上到微微突起的小腿肚，膝盖窝再往上是紧实的大腿，然后是曾经被涉谷称赞过的——屁股。

他用力地揉搓着，脑子却莫名地想到涉谷之前也这么做过。  
于是大仓张嘴就往村上背上小力地啃了一口。

村上不知道他发什么神经，痛得轻轻抽了口气。  
可是臀部上那只胡来的手却是让他腰直发软。他伏在桌上再拾不起劲来，只能无助地握紧自己的手。

大仓闻见他似乎发痛的一声，再也没下劲，而是道歉般柔柔地在他身后亲吻。手上却是一刻不停地在他腰间或是臀部抚摸或揉弄。另一只手也伸进衣衫，绕到村上的身前。

村上的臀部和腰腹本来就很敏感，如今前面也被人用手抚慰，一瞬间就收紧了手，两条腿也不禁用上力。一双脚只有前脚掌着地，十个脚趾头都使劲蜷缩起来像是要抓住地板。

大仓自己虽然还未发泄还在难受着，不过见他情动的模样，很是有趣，凑到他耳畔问：

“信酱是想自己先去，还是想和我一起呢？嗯，信酱？”

可是村上只顾着喘息，还无暇答他。大仓又在他背啄吻两下，想着还是一起较好。  
正准备解松自己的腰带，村上却是摆摆首说不要。

大仓以为他是说不要做了，不料村上却是这么说的——

“……不、不行……榻榻米，会把榻榻米弄脏的……”

35岁的村上信五先生，目前正处于一个进退维谷的困境。  
此刻的他半跪在地，跨开的两腿紧挨着团内末子大仓忠义的腿侧。

对方难得仰视他的目光中，喧嚣着让他难以忽视的期待。  
他久久未动，对方眼神也没变得焦急，只有那只放在他屁股上的略略用力地揉了揉，提醒着他什么。

“no。”  
“no，we can’t，”村上拼命摇着头，咬了咬下唇，“……这个，做不到。这样的，太深了……做不到。”

“我们，我们再换个姿势吧，たっちょん。”

村上睁着眼，努力让自己的眼神看上去更无辜一点，好能勾起对方的同情心。他甚至都学着女孩子，撒娇似地小力拉拉大仓的衣袖。

别人都说，别相信男人在床上的情话——  
因为那时候无论你说什么他们都会答应。

可是村上怎么也没弄懂，怎么他在床上每次用的这招都没能成功。  
丸山是、横山是、涉谷是、锦户是、安田也是，就连最末的大仓也是。

大仓看着村上那双似乎被秋水洗涤过的眼，不甘的情绪都要溢满出来了。  
其实大仓也很想答应他——  
可他害怕得连英语都冒出来，还慌乱得顺带将大仓的黑历史都翻出来。  
大仓觉得还是不能那么轻易放过村上。

“说不能弄脏榻榻米的是信酱吧。”  
他在村上腰间捏了一把，对方缩了缩。

“而且能做到的吧——”  
“信酱是无所不能的。”

村上最后瞪了眼大仓，见对方仍是笑眯眯，一腔火气也无处发泄。  
只得乖乖扶住大仓的肩头，慢慢往下坐。

之前和别人做的时候，都是他们主动，如今要村上自己动手，总是让他有点扭捏不安。  
尤其是两人面对面鼻尖都几乎碰着鼻尖，大仓直勾勾的眼神眨也不眨地锁住自己。

村上更是难为情地低下头。他阖上眼，额头抵在大仓的肩膀，只是凭感觉坐下去。  
整个身子都是颤巍巍的，但他还是一点一点，用自己的身体，将大仓那根含进去。

最开始很难受，才刚进去个前端，村上就再也不想动了。

“……呜、た、たっちょん……做不到，真的做不到的……”他连声音都变了，只是连连说着不行。

大仓也不比他轻松，不过也没有催促他，而是亲昵地亲亲他嘴唇，或者用手顺着他背脊一捋一捋。  
他温言地哄着，村上这般不上不下，自己也是不舒服。这么一想，他居然不管不顾一口气就坐了下去。

大仓没想到他来这么一出，也是发出了一声闷哼。  
村上感觉是自己生生被撕裂了，有什么东西一下子就抵到了自己的最深处。

可能是生理作用，也可能真是痛得紧，泪水忽然就静静地淌出来了。

大仓见状，也无暇理自己了，只是连忙搂紧人，出声哄道。

“没事了没事了，信酱。很痛吗？现在没事了……没事了，信酱……”  
他不知道该说什么好，只得反反覆覆念叨他的名字。

村上其实也不是真的想哭，不过刚刚那一霎那的痛感让他实在受不了。  
现在痛感过去了，倒是生理上的需求得不到缓解让他更难受。

“……现在不痛了……”  
他还被大仓包在怀中，发出的声音有些闷闷的。

大仓听懂了他的意思，笑了笑。

“不痛了，然后呢？”

“……”

“信酱？”

“……”  
村上似乎是打定主意不开口了。

“hina酱？”

村上到底是没有忍住，稍稍用力，挣开了他的怀抱：“你到底做不做！”  
他眉心有一点怒意，更多的却是情事间含着的媚意。

“做，当然做。不过最后想问一个问题。”

村上瞪一眼，意思让他赶紧问。

“信酱你——”  
“你恨我们吗？”

大仓敛起了笑意，认认真真地看向他。  
不过才片刻，大仓却觉得这等待经年。

村上抬眼，回视他。  
“我只是有点生气罢了。”

“大约也不止有点。”他又补充道。

“不过——”  
“讨厌你们，或者恨你们，”  
“这样的事，从来都没有过。”

“たつ，我大概这辈子都不会讨厌你们。”

十里春风，也不及此刻他看他的眼神那么温柔。

大仓喉头滚动一下。

“从刚刚开始我就想说了——”  
“hina酱你是不是穿了maru的浴衣。

村上的大眼睛似乎凝固了。大仓不说他还不觉得，现下他抬手一看，那浴衣的衣袖居然都遮住了他大半的手，只有几根指头堪堪漏在外面。

“……这是传说中的男友衬衫？”

村上先生，你的天然又犯了。

“不。”大仓猛地将人压倒在榻榻米上，用力地挺身抽送进去。

“——这是所谓的萌萌袖才对。”

村上原本想质问他若是用这样的姿势，当初为什么还要让他这么辛苦。  
不过这些话都化作了闷在喉咙的呜咽。

村上的腿夹住他的腰身，那早已不复整洁的浴衣，泄漏了大半的春光。

大仓不知疲倦地换着花样折磨他。每一次地碰撞总是故意避开他的那些敏感带，要不就是擦着边。明明总是浅浅地进去一小截便推出来，但却会在他猝不及防的时候又深深地破到最里面。

“……hina酱、hina酱……”  
大仓的声音本来就是团里最低，如今在欢爱中，更是沉得直坠入人心。  
似有纷繁的烟花，就在耳边盛开。

每次他这么唤他，都有更加酥麻的热浪从两人结合的部位漫延开来。

本来村上还会板着那张泛红的脸让他别这么叫。  
可是陷在这场欢愉当中，他渐渐都忘了这档事，不过仍记着其他团员就在这房外的室内温泉泡着，不让自己放声叫。

有时候被大仓撩拨得不行，迷迷糊糊着也会犹如抽泣一般回他几声たつ。

两人意乱情迷抱着，亲热了好一番。耸立的分身在被村上不自觉用力绞紧的后穴肌肉更加密切地包裹住后，难以压抑地倾泻。

这下好了，别说榻榻米，就连浴衣也是一片狼藉。  
不过村上也没力气骂什么了。

倒是大仓，躺在他身边，还将自己整个人埋进了村上的怀抱中。  
搞得好像是他村上把他大仓搞了一发之后的事后现场一样。

但是村上也拿他没办法，伸出手回抱他，顺便摸摸那个在自己怀中乱拱的头。

“hina酱。”  
“……笨蛋，别这么叫我。”

“hina酱。”  
“……说了别这么叫。”

“hina酱！”  
“……”

“hina酱！”  
“……干嘛啊！”

村上表示投降了，然而大仓却又不说话了。

“到底干嘛啊！”

非得村上拍一下他的头，才把他想说的话吐出来。

“……那个啊……你和subaru，是不是发生了什么啊？”

村上感觉到那对圈住自己腰身的手收紧了些。

“……想知道？”

怀里的人踌躇了片刻，才点点头。

村上笑了笑。

“才不告诉你。”

这是连涉谷都不知道的事情。  
他永远都不会告诉他们。

正如他和大仓说过的——  
他从来都没有恨过他们，或者讨厌。  
即便是在他们对他做了这样过分的事情。

被他们强行侵犯，他想的第一件事——  
不是揍他们，也不是报复。  
而是——  
以后他要怎么面对他们。  
既不是单纯的团员关系，也不是单纯的朋友。

然后他就发现了一个可怕的事实。  
他居然没想过要离开他们。  
和他们分开的念头，他居然一次，都没有想过。

于是他和自己赌一把。  
倘若——  
不是强迫，也不是半推半推，也不是威胁，而是以自己的意志接受他们这样的喜欢。

结果让他很是不甘。  
自己居然不惜做到这个地步，也想留在他们身边。  
到底是他是个过分软弱的家伙，还是说他有那么喜欢那些家伙。

这么多年来他们就像罂粟花一样，一点一点渗入他心中。

虽然，他的喜欢和他们的喜欢可能还是不大一样。

不过——  
这样就好了。  
像现在这样就可以了。

以后，以后若是他疲惫了，想离开了，那便抽身好了。

这世间，有人是断肠草，有人是催情药。  
他们在渴求村上这个人的时候，却不曾想过，他也离不开他们。

村上大约不曾想过，罂粟花虽然毒性不强，但是长期下来，却是会让人产生高度依赖。

他们就如连理枝，明明本是不相干七个人，却互相攀附在对方身上。  
无论初衷如何，他们纠缠不息，经年累月，成了一棵再也分不清彼此的树。

——全文终——


End file.
